Appology Accepted
by GeneRose
Summary: Will careless remarks be the dividing factor for one of our favorite couple of all times? A get together romance. Usagi x Mamoru


Apology Accepted

Summary: Will careless remarks be the dividing factor for one of our favorite couple of all times? A get together romance. Usagi x Mamoru

Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.

Odango.

Really, in any other context that word isn't the least bit offensive. But when HE says it, my blood boils over and I can't seem to stop myself.

"BAKA! Mamoru no BAKA!"

"I see high school hasn't taught you any new vocabulary." Standing there above me, he was wearing that atrocious green jacket, a black turtleneck, jeans, sunglasses, and a self-satisfied smirk. "Aren't you going to get off the floor, Odango?"

Yup. If your wondering, I'm on the floor, having just run headlong into the conceited jerk. It was just another day in the life of Tsukino Usagi. I'm 15 years old and in my first year of high school. I am also Sailor Moon, a fact that causes me no end of trouble. In fact, at 3:00 AM this morning, when all other normal teenagers should be in bed, I was fighting a youma. This combine with the ringing bell signaling that I was late for school, might explain my next action.

"I hate you."

I got up and ran the rest of the way to school. Mamoru shocked expression staying with me even through detention.

* * *

For over a year, we have been going through the same routine: collide; insult each other; go our separate way, having gotten the required fix for the day. And in that time, never had the Odango told me she hated me. Never. As I sat nursing a cup of coffee in the Crown Arcade, I couldn't help but recount the endless battles I've had with Usagi. What was different about this morning? It had all appearance of being the same. I call her Odango. She calls me Baka. I insult her. But then she tells me she hates me. What went wrong? I groaned unable to phantom the reason for this morning deviation from routine. 

"Hey, Mamoru, what's bugging you?" Motoki looks at me puzzled.

I debate whether I should tell the blonde that was my, self-proclaimed, best friend. It's not that I don't appreciate his friendship. In fact, I'll be forever grateful to him for reaching out a hand. However, the title of best friend gives people the impression that they have the right to meddle.

"Common, you can tell me, your best friend, what is wrong."

See what I mean? That fact that he is probably my best friend doesn't excuse the fact.

"If you don't tell me, I'll stop giving you coffee."

"Hey!" I couldn't believe him. That's blackmail, why the low down…

"Just kidding." He laughs. "But seriously, you're quieter than usual. What's wrong?"

Sighing, I couldn't help but smile dryly. What can I say, he's perkiness always makes me feel better. "It's Odango. She told me she hated me."

"What? No way. Are you sure you heard her correctly?"

"Yes. 'I hate you' is kind of hard to mistake."

"I hope she's alright."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Usagi isn't one to say that to anyone. She genuinely likes people. I don't believe I ever heard her say that to anyone. Even to the kids who use to bully her in grade school." Motoki says looking both thoughtful and worried. "They were really mean to her, too. On a good day, they were worse than you. Not by much, but they were worse."

He's words make me feel really low. Odango use to be bullied? I'm comparable? I'm not sure which thought upset me more. It's not like I want to be mean to her. It's just I can't really help it. She's kind of cute when she's mad. Not that I'll ever admit this to her. I'm almost as bad as grade school bullies? This is bad. Sigh. I wonder if she really does hate me.

"I don't know but you can ask her yourself. She just walked in."

I hadn't realized that I had said the words out loud. I turn to see Odango looking my way. I could see something flicker across her face before she steeled herself and came over.

"Mamoru." Just Mamoru. No baka.

"Gomen, I didn't mean what I said this morning. I just kind of slipped out. I was having a real bad morning. Gomen."

I hadn't expected an apology. I didn't know what to say. And while my mind was occupied with thoughts about her possession of the kindest heart in Tokyo, my mouth open and I said something without help from the smarter part of the body.

"Odango, I don't care."

Shit. That wasn't what I wanted to say. I hadn't meant that I didn't care. I meant to say that I forgave her. That I didn't want her to worry about what she said. That I'm okay if she's okay. I wanted to thank her for coming to say sorry, even though she didn't have too.

"Oh. Well, I'm still sorry."

And with that she turn to leave. My tongue still too caught up in knots to say anything.

* * *

He'll never forgive me. And no wonder. What kind of person says she hates you. Sure, he picks on me. But he never says he hates me. Well, if there was ever a chance that he likes me, I just blew it. I mean, who would want to be friend with a person that say 'I hate you,' not to mention boyfriend. Guess I have to take another path to school. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me ever again. And the arcade? I guess I have to go when he's working or when he's at school. The possibility of running into him would be too painful. For over a year, I looked forward to my daily run in with the baka. He was smart and beautiful. Though I know your not suppose to use that for a man. I can't help it. He just is. Absolutely beautiful, a work of art. I was hoping some of that rub off on me. I also secretly love that sarcastic smile he gets when he wins our argument. It's a genuine smile. Not the one he normally wears. Sigh. I just wish we could get along. Fat chance that will happen now. 

"Common, Usagi, no use crying over spilt milk. You got to meet the girls at the temple."

Even though I say that, I can't help but feel a deep sadness grip my heart.

* * *

Well, I hope that wasn't too terrible. There's more, hopefully. Always wanted to try. So here's my first attempt. Be nice 


End file.
